the elemental angels
by shonen ai fanatic 14
Summary: is tom riddle actually evil is he even really tom riddle find out by reading warning this contains slash and mpreg flames will be welcomed with open arms no like no read
1. the hols my mate is?

This is a Harry potter tom riddle fanfic 

**This contains Japanese, translation at the bottom**

**Disclaimer: if I owned Harry Potter I wouldn't be on here**

**Chapter 1 the holidays + my mate is…**

**Harry woke up with a headache, he had had enough of the Dursley's so he'd packed last night, he got up and looked into the mirror, he had grown a lot this summer, his hair reached just below his shoulders and he had magically fixed his eye-sight so his eyes stood out more than ever, shining Avada Kedavra green, he had recently found out he was a kasai hatamata daichi tenshi(1), he put his invisibility cloak over his head and shrunk his trunk and possessions into his pocket, he jumped the stair that creaked and slipped out the house, he tip-toed past tonks and shacklebot and crept away to the park.**

**All of a sudden a burst of vanilla, strawberries and cream filled his nostrils, he realized it was his 'mate' all elemental angels have mates so he followed the arousing sent to an abandoned house he heard talking inside and as he went in he heard "god damn Voldemort for putting me under imperious I don't want to be evil, he's using me because of my feelings for Harry Nagini, that's all he wants me for!" that was when Harry realized the person was talking in parsletounge to Voldemort's snake he stepped in the room to look at his mate and was paralyzed in shock, his mate was none other than Tom Marvolo Riddle "what the fuck" Tom looked around as a burst of salty sea tang invaded his sent he perked up 'my mate is here' not long ago he worked out that he was a mizu hatamata tenkuu tenshi(2) he looked up into the eyes of none other than Harry James Potter**

**"umm I'm not going to hurt you Harry, Tom Riddle isn't actually Voldemort, he had me under the imperious, I'm actually a good guy I never wanted to hurt anyone, especially you" tom ducked his head blushing, Harry stared incredulously at him 'he seems to be telling the truth, that was what he told Nagini but it wouldn't matter anyways 'cus he's my mate' "I forgive you Tom, in fact I think I love you" Tom looked up with tears in his eyes and jumped up at Harry he captured his lips lovingly. Harry opened his eyes to see Tom's chocolate brown ones, that was when his mind was made up "we can defeat Voldemort together Tom. I take it you are a soshi tenshi!(3)" Tom's eyes grew wider "I'm guessing you are too" Harry smirked then purred seductively "I'll answer your question with actions instead of words, my love."**

**Harry walked over to Tom swinging his hips sensuously, Tom grabbed his hips in his gentle hands, while Harry guided him to a bed in the corner, Tom used his tenkuu soshi(4) to pull back the covers, Harry's hands popping the buttons on Tom's shirt one by one, he pulled the shirt off Tom's shoulders and Tom lifted Harry's top over his head, they both unbuttoned and unzipped each others clothes off, till they where only in there boxers Harry's where black, where Tom's where green, Harry captured Tom's mouth and ran his tongue over Tom's lip, Tom gladly let the tongue slide in his mouth, Tom sucked on Harry's tongue and Harry moaned, then Harry started placing kisses down Toms neck and sucked on the join between the neck and shoulder, when Tom moaned Harry was fully aroused, he whispered in his lover's ear "I want you inside me!" soon the boxers had been discarded a silencing charm placed on the room and the two boy's where moaning out each others names in ecstasy. Harry had fallen asleep on Tom's chest, Tom gently woke him up "Harry, what about your friends what will they say?" Harry thought for a while "why don't we put a glamour on your hair because that's the only thing that will remind them of second year. Which reminds me how come you look so young, not that I'm complaining, but aren't you over 50?" "Well I guess I'll begin at the well the beginni****ng!"**

**(1,2+3)**

**Mizu-water**

**Daichi-earth**

**Kasai-fire**

**Tenkuu-air**

**Tenshi-angel**

**Hatamata-and**

**Soshi-element**

**Wat is Tom going to explain? How come he looks so young? find out in chapter 2**


	2. the explanation

**Chapter 2 – the explanation**

"When I was one, Voldemort killed my parents, it was the day before yours died, mine died the day before my birthday, he took me in, I grew up believing he was my father, when I stumbled upon a newspaper telling me all about my past I tried to run away, but he put me under the imperius. When you saw me in second year, it was the only time you ever saw me and I was under imperious. All the other times it was actually Voldemort. My real name is Daisuke Hikari. I finally escaped this summer where you happened to find me and that's my story love." Harry was deep in thought when inspiration struck him "you can come to Hogwarts as Daisuke Hikari your 16 aren't you…" Dai nodded "…good then you'll be in my year I'll write to the headmaster that I found a wizard who was home schooled, called Daisuke Hikari. You don't mind having to come to the burrow before school though do you?" Dai saw the nervousness in his lover's eyes "of course I won't mind I'll need to get my stuff from Diagon ally anyway oh and I need to go to dragon ally as well!" they got dressed and flooed to the burrow they both got up and dusted them selves off "Mrs. Weasley is me Harry I brought a friend his name is Daisuke Hikari


End file.
